


Strengths & Weaknesses

by Fishyz9



Series: Strengths & Weaknesses [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: Levi has a run-in with Nico's firefighting ex. Jealousy, cooking and sex ensues.





	Strengths & Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> Last one before Schmico returns *insert heaving sob here.* I'm scared of loving these guys too much haaaaalp.

I hate chit chat. We don’t chit chat, we talk. We debate, we belly-laugh or share comfortable silence, but chit chat isn’t us. I just don’t know how to broach this subject when he’s clearly so, _so_ uncomfortable talking about it, so freakin chit chat it is. Running into Nick at the hospital has clearly made him feel insecure, and I get it, I do, Nick’s a six foot tall wall of muscle with piercing blue eyes. He saves people from burning buildings all day and also just happens to be my flirtatious ex. That’s not your average competition. I’m just disappointed that he thinks there _is_ competition.

“Ever seen Harvey?”

I suddenly realise he’s stopped talking about the weather – rain, Levi. It happens in Seattle – to ask me a question. “Sorry, what?”

He looks up from where he’s chopping vegetables at my kitchen counter and looks at me. I realise it’s one of the few times he’s met my gaze all day.

“Harvey. The giant bunny rabbit? Jimmy Stewart?” He gestures at my TV with the knife. “It’s on tonight, and you like old black and white movies, so…”

I glance at the TV which isn’t even turned on, and then back at him. “Oh, uh, nah I’m not in the mood. Know what I am in the mood for?” I lean against the kitchen counter, opposite him.

“What?”

“Your stew, I love it when you cook in my kitchen.”

That earns me a small smile, but just a small one.  He rolls the sleeve of the sweater he’s wearing up to his elbow again; it keeps rolling down because it’s too big. It’s too big because it’s mine. He’s cooking in my kitchen and wearing my clothes and I could eat him with a goddamn spoon but somehow, he doesn’t realise this.

“Canteen food at the hospital could make anyone’s home cooking seem like fine cuisine.”

I like that he thinks of “home cooking” as him cooking in my kitchen. “No, I just love it when you cook for me.” I lean my elbow against the counter, my chin in my hand. “You know how to take care of your man.”

Those gorgeous hazel eyes meet mine again, and though his smile’s a little uncharacteristically shy for us, those eyes are filled with his usual warmth.

“My man, huh?” He says as he reaches for another carrot to slice.

“Yes…” I say, drawing the word out slightly. “Unless something’s changed in the last twenty four hours I’m unaware of?”

He cuts me a quick glance but otherwise remains silent.

I sigh, feeling slightly deflated when he ignores the opportunity handed to him. I brace both hands against the counter. “Levi, let’s just talk about it.”

“About what?”

“Nick.”

The chopping slows, but he doesn’t look up at me.

“Your ex.” He finally answers, and I may be imagining it but his chopping becomes a little more pronounced, _agitated,_ his slices not so perfect.

“Yeah, my dumb ex who fell off a ladder today, broke his arm and ended up on our service.”

“What about him?”

“You’re freaked out.”

He shrugs, but he doesn’t look up at me, in fact he looks miserable. “I’m not freaked out. Not at all.”

“No?”

“ _Nope_.” He says. “Who cares if you dated a ten foot, firefighting Adonis…” He reaches for another vegetable, thwacking it down on the chopping board before he starts to hack at it. “Who cares that he’s the Caucasian version of _you_ practically, who cares that he jokes and laughs so easily with you…”

“ _You._ You clearly care.”

He stops what he’s doing and leans both hands on the counter, his weight shifting to one leg. When he looks at me there’s fire in his eyes. I’m not sure if I’m alarmed or turned on.

“You said you had a type.” He says it like an accusation.

“What?”

“ _You_ …” he points at me with the knife. “You said you were into weird, cute, nerdy guys…” he gestures at himself with said knife. “Which made this make sense. But…” he gestures to somewhere else in the room, as if pointing towards the hospital where Nick is currently laying up. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“So I’m supposed to inform you of every different type of guy I’ve ever dated?”

“No!” He snaps at me, surprising me. “But don’t...don’t _blindside_ me like that. That didn’t feel good.”

“And you honestly think I had control over _anything_ that happened today? I can’t _not_ treat a patient who makes you uncomfortable!”

“Don’t–” he breaks off with a small humourless laugh, squinting and shaking his head at me before looking away, grabbing another vegetable and chopping – _hacking_ – at it. “Don’t do that; don’t make me sound like the irrational, jealous boyfriend.”

“You’re doing that all by yourself.” I suddenly realise this is our first fight.

“You let me think that my competition, if there was ever going to be any, would be a nerdier version of me. Instead… _god_ ” he says in pure frustration. “ _Even his muscles had muscles!_ ”

“If you’re trying to avoid the irrational, jealous look you might want to tone it down a little.”

“Don’t make fun of me. Not now, Nico. God, I’m so sick of people…” he trails off with a sigh, going back to his chopping.

I frown at that. There’s something else going on here, something he’s not talking to me about and I feel my frustration begin to simmer. 

“I don’t…” he begins, struggling to get the words out. “I don’t like how he looked at you.”

“He’s just a flirt.”

“No,” he shakes his head. “He looked at you– at your _body_ like it was familiar territory and I _hate_ that.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush, going back to his vegetables. “He looked at you as if he has some sort of claim on you.” He brings that knife down hard. “And he _doesn’t_. If he thinks he can just walk in here and– _ah_!”

He hisses and drops the knife, letting it clatter on the counter as he lifts his finger to his mouth.

“Hey…” I rush to his side. “Let me see.” I say softly, but much to my surprise _and_ annoyance he pulls his hand away from me. “Are you kidding me?”

Big, wounded eyes look at me, there’s anger there. “He flirted with you, like…hard core flirted.”

“I told you, that’s just Nick, he doesn’t understand subtlety. Now let me look…”

I take his hand, examining his finger. It’s a shallow cut. “You’re ok, wring it under the tap.”

But he ignores me and instead uses the too big sleeve of my sweater to stem the bleeding. “You let him flirt with you.” He says quietly.

I meet his eyes, lifting my brow as if daring him to start _that_ fight. “Now _that_ is in your head. I would have happily introduced you as my work colleague _and_ boyfriend, but which one of us here is adamant about keeping this relationship a secret? Because it isn’t me…”

“You know why that is, there’s…there are rules in place….”

“That’s BS and you know it. Perhaps it made sense when this was still new, but we’re in this, we’re serious and all it would take is signing that stupid piece of paper to–”

“It is _not_ that simple and it also doesn’t mean I have to stand there and watch you–”

“Watch me _what_? I did nothing wrong here, Levi. If you’re jealous then–”

“Of _course_ I’m jealous.” He says, exasperated. “How could I not be?”

“I don’t know, maybe by having a little faith in me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ …” I practically growl at him. “Who cares how hard he flirts if he’s not hitting his mark? It means nothing to me. He’s a friend from the past I used to be intimate with and nothing more, despite whatever he might want. _You_ …”  I say pointedly “are my present.”  I press my lips together in a hard line before admitting what comes next. “Was kind of hoping you’d be my future, too.”

He looks at me sadly. “I wish I could enjoy hearing you say that.” He says quietly. “You just…you looked so natural together, so matched...”

“Oh my god” I groan, pacing away a few steps, hands flopping limply to my sides. “Why did that knucklehead have to break a bone, why?” I mutter to myself.

“I just mean that you two…you looked right together.” He shrugs.

I frown at him. “And we don’t?”

He gives me an oddly startled look and quickly diverts his gaze, I realize I’m stumbled across a nerve, but his refusal to hear me starts to rub me the wrong way, starts to make me feel alone in this. I lean one hand on the kitchen counter, the other on my hip. “Fine. You know what else?” I ask flatly, pissed. “He’s great in bed.”

He blinks at me, clearly taken aback. He shakes his head slightly, frowning. “What?”

I nod. “Nick. He’s great in the sack. Incredible body, too.”

He looks like I just punched him. “Why are you telling me that? I don’t want to hear that…”

“You don’t? Because me telling you that the guy’s flirting does nothing for me and that I’m all about you was falling on deaf ears.” I step closer. “You really don’t want to hear about the first time we screwed, in this apartment no less? Because it seems to me that it’d really help fuel your victimhood.”

He clenches and unclenches his fists. “Stop it.”

“So you don’t want to hear about how I made him whimper, made him _beg_ –”

“Shut up!” He finally yells, and silence falls between us.

I watch him, feeling the need to push this as far as I can, like irrigating a wound.  “He used to wear my clothes too, though they actually fit him.”

He flinches, and I know I’ve wounded him. He frowns sadly, actually looks down at where the sleeves to the sweater fall to his fingertips and steps back, looking away from me. He quickly walks around the counter and sweeps up his backpack he left by the sofa. “If you’re going to be a jerk I’m leaving,” he says, an obvious tremble to his voice.

He opens the front door but then I’m behind him and my hand pushes it closed again. He doesn’t turn around.

“Nico? Let me out.” He sounds pissed, almost as pissed as I feel.

“He’s great in the sack, awesome body, super charming–”

“If you don’t–”

“And yet he doesn’t have a goddamn thing on you. _Nothing_.”

He doesn’t say anything; in fact he’s completely still. I slowly take my hand away from the door. He has the opportunity to leave but he doesn’t, instead he’s listening, _finally_. My hands grip his upper arms, and when I speak, I speak into shell of his ear.

“He was _nice_ , get it? Whereas you…you make me _weak_ , Levi.”

I hear him take a shuddering breath. “Not enough. Do better.”

I pull him closer. My arm snakes around his waist and pulls him flush against me, his back against my chest, my other arm bracketing his chest. “I never used to play out relationship scenarios in my head, but then I’ve never really been this tied up in knots over someone. I keep thinking about what I’d do if I ever actually lost you. What would be left for me? _Nothing_...”

 I breathe in his scent, my eyes falling shift for a moment. “I think about you getting hurt, or someone hurting you…I’d lose my mind…” I quickly wet my lips and then nuzzle against the side of his neck.

“Your smile, your laugh, you in my kitchen, you in my bed, you singing off-key in my shower, you wearing my clothes that are way too big for you, you fixing your glasses, you being excited, you being unbearably clumsy, you happy, you mad at me, _all_ of it…it brings me _to-my-knees,_ Levi. You make. Me.   _Weak_ …”

His hand tentatively touches my forearm wrapped around his middle. “Sounds like you might love me.” He says with a slight catch in his throat.

“Finally,” I murmur into his ear. “You’re catching on.”

“Say it.” He demands quietly.

“Without hearing it back?”

“Not tonight. You want me to stay? Say it…”

I turn him, pressing him back against the door, my hands rest flat against the wood either side his head. “Is that what it’s going to take? Me humbling myself for you to have a little faith in me, in us?”

He doesn’t answer, which is his answer.

I lower my head slightly; my lips teasingly close to his. “I love you.” I practically whisper. “I love you, Levi. And all I want is for you to feel that, and for you to hopefully love me back.”

He frowns sadly, his fingers reaching for the front of my t-shirt to pull me forwards as he steps closer. His arms snake around my middle and his cheek turns to rest against my shoulder as he hugs me close, as if I’m the most precious thing on earth to him. There’s that feeling again. There’s that weakness, that tenderness that feels like it’ll be the death of me.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs against my shoulder.

My arms close around him automatically, my hand cradling the back of his head and my lips pressing against his hairline.

“It’s ok. You were feeling insecure; I was kind of a jerk about it. Fight over.”

“No,” he says, pulling his head back to look at me, but not loosening his hold on me one bit. “I haven’t been completely truthful.”

I frown slightly. “Ok…” I draw out. “Worrying me a little here, Levi.”

“Don’t, it’s nothing like that, just…”

My hands cup his jaw, one thumb stroking alone his cheek. “What? Talk to me.”

He bites his lip, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly as he sighs. “This is so not sexy. In fact it’s kind of pathetic and I don’t want you to be turned off by this or think I’m needy...”

“Levi.”

He looks at me. “I want to sign that stupid piece of paper as much as you. I wanted to tell _Nick_ to watch his mouth and that you’re spoken for, but…”

“But what?”

He frowns sadly, a flush creeping up his neck. “People are going to laugh at me, Nico.” He admits quietly.

I feel a deep frown etch across my brow. That’s the last thing I was expecting him to say. “What?”

“I mean they always do, but when they hear about this? About us?” He winces.

My thumb under his chin forces him to meet my gaze. “Why do you think that?”

He snorts quietly. “When news got around about me and Jo Karev? People either flat out didn’t believe it or they laughed in my face, in a _how could that even be possible_ type of way. Even her now husband laughed... _at her_ , for being _with_ _me_.”

I feel the muscle in my jaw jump. I hate this flat, resigned tone to his voice.

“And see…you and Nick?” He shakes his head. “No one’s laughing at that. People see that and it makes sense. Which I guess is why I’ve been a little…touchy?” He admits with a wince and the beginnings of an apologetic smile.

“I understand it might sound kind of childish, but I’m so tired of being the butt of everyone’s joke. And I really don’t want anyone laughing at you, for…for being with me.”

I feel an ache in my chest that is not diagnosable. My voice, quiet, cracks slightly. “Honey…no.” I kiss him softly. “First of all? We are goddamn adorable together.”

That surprises a laugh out of him and the sound makes me smile.

“Second? Anyone who wants to laugh can have their teeth handed to them in jar by me. We don’t look odd together, we’re not a different species and I’m officially done with pretending you’re just my work colleague. In fact…”

My hands on his upper arms encourage him to let go of me as I look around for my phone. I spot it on the coffee table. “Ah, there it is…”

“What are you doing?”

I pick up the phone and then perch on the coffee table, making a call. “Calling a friend.”

He walks towards me slowly, crossing his arms, his hands wresting at each elbow. “Now?”

“Yep– hey, Linc.” I say when he picks up. I quickly pull the phone away from my ear to put him on speakerphone. 

“Hey man, what’s up?”

Levi does that thing where he blinks rapidly for a second; he opens his mouth to say something but then snaps it shut again.

“I needed to run something by you, you got a minute?”

“Shoot.”

“I’ve been seeing someone at the hospital for a while now, an intern, and I’m getting kind of sick of hiding it. Do you know much about that contract thing we can sign to reassure HR that no one’s about to get sued?”

He’s silent for moment. “Only that Jo and Alex Karev had to sign one, seemed to do the trick?”

“Same situation, right? She was an intern?”

“I think so.”

“Awesome.” I look at Levi. “It’s Schmitt, by the way.”

Levi looks at me, and I’m not sure but he might be holding his breath.

“Yeah and water is wet.”

I blink in surprise. “You knew?” I ask in genuine surprise.

“Nico, how long have I known you?”

“A while, to say the least.”

“Exactly, I know when you’re hiding something. And the second your eyes landed on Schmitt I knew we’d be having a conversation similar to this one at some point in the future. You’re so obvious, man…”

“Wh–? _Me_?”

“Not just you. Schmitt, too. The guy looks at you like you hung the moon.”

I look at Levi. A blush is creeping up his neck but he lifts one shoulder in a shrug that says he’s not about to refute Linc. He gives me a small smile. I give him a wink.

“So you’re pretty serious then, if you’re talking about signing this contract?”

“Yeah, it’s serious.” My knee jiggles up and down for a second. “Trying to work up the nerve to ask him to move in with me, actually.”

Levi sucks in a quick breath and a second later a smile brighter than the sun splits across face. He bites his lip, tilting his head ever so slightly as he digs his hands into his pockets. He nods his head once.

“Woah, you guys are serious. Good for you, man. Schmitt’s a nice guy, I like him. Good Doctor, too.”

“Yes he is.” I say proudly. And I know that however Levi was feeling about himself or about us earlier this evening, he’s feeling marginally better now with my best friend’s unwitting stamp of approval.

“Oh man,” Linc laughs. “I don’t know if you clocked it, but Schmitt does _not_ like your ex.”

I clear my throat, grinning at Levi who has the good grace to groan quietly and wipe a hand over his face.

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“I mean not that I can blame him, Nick’s a little, you know…”

“What?”

“He’s a bit much, so _on_ all the time.”

That takes me by surprise. “I thought you liked him when we were dating?”

“Don’t get me wrong he’s ok and all, he’s just…a little exhausting.”

I concede to that by tilting my head to one side, looking up at a smirking Levi. I reach for the nearest cushion and throw it at him.

“Yeah, kind of why I broke things off with him.”

“Schmitt’s definitely a better fit. He’s at least got a little humility, you know?” He chuckles.

I don’t know. Looking at him now I see only smugness. “Levi’s definitely my guy.” I agree.

“And I know Nick’s got about thirty pound of muscle and two feet on him, but I’d absolutely put my money on Schmitt if it came down to it.”

“Oh really?” I laugh, and I swear Levi’s chest puffs up just a little bit.

“Any time Nick put a hand on you I though Schmitt was gonna rip his throat out.” He laughs, making _me_ laugh and making Levi flush. “Why do you think I kept sending him off on errands? I was trying to protect our patient. Plus he’s little and quiet, which means his _scrappy_. Yeah, my money’d be on your boyfriend, Nick wouldn’t stand a chance, dude.”

“He’s definitely scrappy.” I laugh.

“Oh, hey! This is actually perfect.”

“What’s that?”

“You guys want to double date?”

Levi and I look at each other, the lift of his shoulder and the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth seems agreement enough.

“Uh, sure, who’s the girl?”

“A nurse I’ve been cosying up to. Being the best friend of two gay dudes will earn me major sensitivity points.”

“I’m so glad you found a way to make my relationship benefit you in some way.” I laugh.

“The perks of being your main dude, my man. Anyway, listen I was getting ready to go out when you called. Let me know when you’ve got that contract thing sorted and when you’re free for that date, we’ll get it pencilled in.”

“Sure thing, man. Good talk.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

I hang up, look up at Levi, and we laugh at the same time.

“The only laughter I heard there was friendly laughter.” I say to him.

“That’s your best friend; of course he’s going to be cool with you.”

I stand, slapping my phone against my palm before setting it down. “Actually your logic is a little off there. He’s my best friend so he’s obligated to give me hell…but only if he feels the need.”

I come to stand just in front of him; I pluck at the oversized sweater affectionately. “So, our first fight, I drop the L word and I asked you to move in.”  I smirk at him. “Pretty productive evening we’ve had.”

His smile suddenly reminds me of our first encounter in the elevator, when he told me what a great teacher I am. It’s the exact same smile. “So, you moving in?”

He grins. “You want me here?”

“Oh my god!” I laugh, exasperated. “I’ve bled myself dry for you today, you’ve gotta give me something here, Levi.”

“Ok, ok….” he smiles at me, his arms snaking around my waist. “Yes, my butt is moving in.”

“Cutie with a killer bootie.” I murmur, grinning as he rises up on his toes, but just before his lips touch mine…

“Nico,” he says quietly, just above a whisper. “You make me weak too.”

His lips press against mine and he quickly deepens the kiss. He pushes me backwards so that we walk blindly through my living room, stumbling into the bedroom, onto the bed. And then he’s _on_ me. As in, all over me. I can barely touch him, barely get to him. When I lift both hands to touch him he grips my wrists and presses them into the mattress beside my head. I let out a sharp breath, smirking, _impressed_.

“Damn, baby.” I say breathlessly, stretching my neck, my eyes closing involuntarily when his lips press against the crook of my neck. His scruff against my skin sends an obvious shiver down my spine and I feel his lips pull into a satisfied grin against my throat.

“I want you out of these clothes, now.” He pushes my t-shirt up, over chest and his lips latch over my nipple. When I feel the graze of his teeth I hiss loudly and arch beneath him.

He pushes my t-shirt up over my head but holds it around my wrists. Straddling me, he’s holding me captive and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. His lips graze against mine. “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Believe it. The draw, Levi…”

He lifts my t-shirt, tossing it aside, tossing his own aside shortly after and then reaches for the draw. We slide out of the rest of our clothes and when he reaches once again for the condom, tearing it open, I stop him just as he’s about to roll it on me.

“That goes on you tonight.”

His eyes meet mine, suddenly deadly serious and heated; he lifts a brow in question. “On me? We haven’t…we’ve never…”

I wet my lips, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. “It can take me a while to get comfortable.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m comfortable,” I admit. “And I want you.”  I raise my hips beneath him, “You’re hot as hell and I’m done with fantasising about it. You want me like that?”

He lets out a harsh breath. “More than you know. Come here …”

He kisses me desperately, practically vibrating out of his skin. He stretches to lie between my legs, sighing my name when the length and breadth of our skin is finally pressed together. His hand strokes along the outside of my thigh, hiking it up against his waist, and the way the slim muscle of his shoulder moves when he does it? The way his mouth hangs open just ever so slightly and his eyes remain fixed on my mouth? It kills me. His seduction is all about movement, all natural and understated and he is completely oblivious to it.

“Can I ask you something?” He says, and I like the sound of his voice right now, not a deep rumble when aroused but instead silky smooth. He could charm snakes with that voice.

I lift my chin, silently asking for his kiss. He hums happily, dips his head to brush our lips together. “No,” I murmur. “I never gave this to Nick.”

His hair hangs in his eyes, when I reach up to brush it out of the way he turns his head and presses his lips to the inside of my wrist.

“I’m sorry for asking.”

“I’m your man, you get to ask questions.”

Hi gaze is intense. When he speaks his words are said through gritted teeth. “I _love_ you,” he practically growls, kissing me hard, taking my breath away. “I love you so much.”

One hand snakes down between us and he guides himself to me. As he presses forwards his nose brushes alongside mine and he bites his lip. When he’s fully seated inside we both let out a deep breath. His hand lies gently across my throat, sliding to cup my jaw; his thumb brushing over my lips as he tentatively arches his back and moves inside of me for the first time.

A beautiful groan leaves his lips and I lift my hips in just the right way to feel him exactly where I need to.

“Yes,” I hiss through gritted teeth.

“You are so perfect,” he murmurs into my ear, his shoulders moving over me. “Beautiful.”

He has no idea what I see. Eyes, dark and on fire and partially hidden by perfect, unruly hair but focused completely on me as he moves over me. And the way he moves, like a molten wave rolling towards the shore, breaking against my body. His body is strained elegance, hot against mine, sweat beading on his skin.

I groan into his mouth when he pushes further, harder. When he lifts himself on both arms to look down at my body, at where our bodies join, I can’t help but admire how goddamn masculine he is. His eyes trail up along my body as he moves, watching how his movements make me arch beneath him. I lift my arms above my head, pushing back against the headboard, showing him every inch of muscle, trembling from his touch, from what he’s doing to me.

He groans and screws his eyes shut, suddenly freezing. “Don’t.” He gasps.

He takes a few deep breaths and when he opens his eyes and looks at me, his shoulders drop slightly and he gives me a knowing grin. “You got me there.”

I grin back at him and gesture _‘come here_ ’ with my hand. He leans his weight back into me, laying over me.

“You’re not done yet.” I murmur against his lips.

He kisses me hard, his hips flexing against me. When he breaks the kiss to trail his lips against the length of my throat I moan his name involuntarily. His scruff drags against my skin and I hiss when I feel the sting of his teeth at the crook of my neck. He knows exactly what he’s doing to me.

“I’m dragging you with me if it kills me.” He says breathlessly, his lips in the shape of a smirk against my neck. His words pull a breathless laugh from me.

 “I’m closer than you think.”

He rests his elbow beside my shoulder and his hand slides between the back of my head and the pillow, carding through my hair and then holding me there. His other hand snakes between our slick bodies and wraps around my length. I clench my teeth and hiss as he strokes me. His movements become more forceful, sharper, matching our ragged breathing, sharp gasps and broken words.

“Levi…” I groan, not recognising my own voice.

“Come on…” he encourages me. “Give it to me…”

A sharp twist of the wrist and a hard thrust of his hips and my head pushes back against the pillow, my hips pressing up against him as he drags my orgasm from me with a blistering intensity. He grips desperately at the sheets, bunching them in his fists beside my head as he presses his face into the crook of my neck. My hand slides up along his spine and his movements quickly fall apart. His hips stutter against me, he lets out a loud cry, his breath hot against my neck.

Finally, he slumps against me, his entire body trembling. I could easily stay in this heap of hot tangled flesh forever.

“Oh my god,” he says brokenly. “That was…oh my god.”

I chuckle quietly, pressing my lips to his shoulder, my fingers carding through the hair at the back of his head. “Stud.” I whisper into his ear.

He turns his head slightly, offering me an appreciative grin. “You sure know how to make me feel like one.” 

He gently pulls out of me and I sink comfortably against the mattress with a content sigh, waiting for him to come back and join me. He immediately slides up beside me, leaning up on one elbow. He leans down to kiss me and rests one arm across my chest. A comfortable silence falls over us and I watch my fingers as they run through his hair, pushing it gently off of his brow.

He closes his eyes and hums. “I love when you do that.”

“I know you do.”

“That was…I mean the planet could have been hit with a comet and I wouldn’t have noticed. That was so…”

I laugh quietly. “Intense?”

“ _Yes_.” He presses a kiss to my chest. He slinks down and lays half over me, crossing his arms over my chest and resting his chin on the back of his wrist. “Wow,” he says quietly. “Look at you.”

“What?”

“You’re so pretty.”

I snort at that and he laughs. “No but you are. You’re totally masculine and hot and whatever, but you’re also just…really pretty. Like a painting. Like… _work of art_ pretty.”

“You’re Disney princess pretty.” I smirk.

“You _suck_.” He laughs, hiding his face in his crossed arms for a second, drawing a loud laugh from me. When he looks at me again his eyes are crinkled at the corners in amusement, dimples showing. “I love you,” he says simply.

I tilt my head slightly. “Listen to that, just rolls off the tongue like it’s the most natural thing.”

“That’s because it is.”

“Because you make me weak?”

He lifts up slightly, reaching to press his lips against mine. “Because you make me strong.”


End file.
